Loving Him From Afar
by Authoress Angst 01
Summary: "And this time too, it hurts just as bad as ever..." A small one-shot about unrequited love between two Next Gen characters. This fic focuses on the tangible mess of Dominique's life and her feelings after Teddy leaves her for her sister Victoire.


**Hey Fellow Fanfictioners! Hope you guys enjoy this little piece that I have have written... xD **

* * *

_Loving Him From Afar..._

_You're_ standing amongst your family-your giant Weasley-Potter-Granger family- laughing, talking, drinking...Even in the midst of the huge crowd, _you_ manage to seek _him_ out. _Your_ eyes still seem to find the back of _his_ head, _his_ neck displayed tantalisingly as _he_ bends forward to whisper something in _her_ ears. _You_ look away and berate yourself for caring so much even as _you_ know _you_ don't stand a chance. So, at the moment, _you_ are just content with simply _loving_ _him_ from _afar_.

_You_ down a shot of firewhiskey and clutching at another one, walk out of the Burrow and into the peaceful garden-_your _sanctuary. Waving away your brother's curious glance and your best friend's unspoken question, _you_ walk barefoot in the tall grass feeling the cold dew tickle _your_ toes and dampen _your_ jeans. The wild creepers tangled in the corner remind _you_ of your own messed up life and _you_ almost rip them apart before remembering that the garden meant everything to Grandma Molly.

_You_ didn't realise but _he_ followed _you_ out, a similar glass of booze in _his_ hand and stands next to _you_. Like you, _he_ too is barefoot and acutely aware of it. _He_ tells _you_ its freezing cold and begs _you_ to come inside. When _you_ ignore _his_ pleas, _he_ asks _you_ if you can even feel your feet and that's when _you_ realise that they're numb; much like the shattered pieces of your heart.

Downing your shot in one go, _you_ feel the glorious warmth travel down your throat and spread through your entire body. Feeling the inexplicable urge to walk away from _him_ _you_ turn soundlessly and walk towards the back of the Burrow, all the while knowing _he's_ two steps behind _you_ and _you_ can't do anything about it. Can't or won't?

_He_ puts _his_ hand on _your_ shoulder and chills go down your spine-not only because the mercury is frozen but also because _he's_ touching _you_. Voluntarily. You whirl to a stop and a few strands of your hair smack him in his face. _He_ doesn't say anything and _you_ don't bother to apologise.

_He_ starts to say something and _you_ cut him off. _You_ are in no mood to hear _his_ apologies. _You_ tell _him_ to go back to _her_ and leave _you_ alone just like he had done; although it went against everything _you_ had ever stayed awake wishing for. _You_ tell _him_ that you're not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice but even as _he_ silently implores with _his_ deep brown eyes, _you_ feel your resolve steadily weakening. _He_ seems to sense it and brings _his_ face closer to yours and gently presses _his_ lips against _yours_ when _she_ comes out to the garden too, calling out for _him_.

Immediately _he_ draws back, and _you_ remember the time when your fingers had gotten stuck to the frozen metal bucket and few winters ago, the pain was the same. Or maybe this felt even worse. Within a second _he_ disappeared around the corner and into the cottage. _You_ still remain there, unmoving, the harsh wind slapping your face and freezing those stray tears in their paths.

_You_ hear soft footsteps and for one irrational moment you think maybe _he_ came back to you. But it's your best friend who comes out looking for _you_ and forces _you_ back into the warmth of the Burrow. _You_ don't really put up a fight because, well face it, you'd love to feel your toes again.

And so in spite of everything, _you_ go back in there and paste a false smile on your face and stand beside your family. Your brother puts his arm around _you_ to comfort you, he being the only other person apart from your best friend who knows what you're going through, and though you don't know it yet, he vows to give _him_ a black eye before the night is over. Yet, even amongst the throng of family, friends and family friends, _you_ still manage to seek _him_ out.

And this time too, it hurts just as bad as ever...

* * *

**A/N- I know, it's positively been AGES since I have uploaded anything! Its just that I have been swamped with exams and tests and God knows what other crap...  
Anyway, I hope you liked this little figment of my imagination.  
Do review and let me know what you thought of this.**

***crossing fingers for positive reviews***

**Cheers,  
Authoress Angst**

**xD  
**


End file.
